


Hate Is Love In Disguise

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femal!reader, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Imagine, imagine, your story with alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I hate you, then I love you.<br/>It's like a want to throw you off a cliff,<br/>then rush to the bottom to catch you.'' - some Quote</p><p>or the one where you're Clary's friend and Alec and you seemingly hate each others guts . Or do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneta2507.tumblr.com/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anneta2507.tumblr.com%2F).



> Hi guys !  
> This was a requested Alec imagine and I hope you enjoy the read as much as I enjoyed writing it. God, I love sassy characters. Also, if you struggle to imagine Alec with a girl please don't read it.Keep in mind that it's an IMAGINE and not reality. He isn't real at all but you know what I mean. I'm a die hard Malec shipper and I do not mean to disrespect his sexuality. This is a goddamn imagine. So either read it and enjoy it or let it be. Thanks xx
> 
> Request:  
> Hi! Could you do an imagine of Alec Lightwood where the reader is a friend of Clary with a strong personality. So Alec and the reader don’t get along but they like eachother.

The first time you had met Clary and Simon was the night you had been dumped by your first crush on prom night, eating pizza in your way too expensive and way too fancy dress on a rooftop. Simon being Simon had thought that you were about to do something really stupid such as jumping down the tall building, judging by your tear streaked face and all. So while he had tried to pursue you to get away from the edge you had held out a piece of pizza offering that to the short redhead. Fast forward you three became great friends, due to you going off to college your contact had died down a little. Still, you had picked up your phone when it showed Clary’s ID, following her plead to meet her. Your hacking skills were needed.

Realizing that Clary didn’t need your criminal skills for hacking a facebook site but for controlling a whole police department had made you curious. Meeting Alec Lightwood however made you _furious_. That guy was the most reserved, offensive and uptight person you did ever have the pleasure to meet. His stupidly attractive face didn’t help. You hadn’t understood why he so obviously seemed to dislike you, except for the fact that you had yelled at him for being so disrespectful towards Clary. It wasn’t until you were officially introduced to the Shadowworld that you realized Alec simply hated you because you were _human_. And a sassy one. Apparently he couldn’t deal with the fact that a _mundane_ had been able to close down a whole police apartment when all Alec could do was fail at charming a police officer. This and the fact that he kept trying to get between Jace and Clary nourished your aversion. Watching him train shirtless and thinking about his abs didn’t change anything about that, not at all.

‘’What is that mundane doing here again?’’  
Alec rolled his eyes when he saw you describing a monitoring system to his sister Isabelle. Oddly, she was a Lightwood you did like.  
‘’That mundane has a name.’’, you replied nonchalant trying to ignore the tall man behind you.  
‘’Who cares. This is a shadowhunter institute ! Do I see any runes on your body?’’  
You snorted before you replied cheekily ‘’No but you haven’t seen me naked, have you?’’  
Alec’s silence made Isabelle giggle. Discovering Alec’s weak spot hadn’t been difficult. His innocence and purity if you wanted to call it that was crystal clear . Alexander Gideon Lightwood had no experience with women, or men. And you used that shamelessly.  
You looked up from the computer meeting Alec’s frustrated eyes.  
‘’You can check if you want.’’  
You could have sworn you heard him growl.  
‘’Care to show me some more moves?’’, you asked Izzy who got up nodding.  
You had started to train with her, at least a little bit. You felt good doing so, not necessarily because you planned on go hunting demons but because you knew you could defend yourself in any case something happened to you. Since you knew about downworlders you took safety a little more important.  
‘’Can I watch?’’  
A high pitched voice echoed through the room followed by a little Lightwood boy running towards you. Max Lightwood was the cutest thing on earth. His misadventures when it came to using runes were the funniest things ever. Apparently only Alec had inherited the _Y/N is so annoying_ -Lightwood gene.  
‘’Sure. You wanna watch me lose again?’’, you teased trying to tickle him.  
‘’Can you blame him, it’s the most entertaining thing I have ever watched.’’, Alec said earning a kick to his leg by Max.  
‘’Don’t be sad, Y/N! You know what mom always says? If someone is mean to you they want to kiss you.’’  
Izzy desperately tried not to laugh, failing greatly.  
‘’Lord help me, I hope not. I’d prefer not to be poisoned when kissing someone. Besides, your brother’s kissing skills would most definitely be marked with an ‘F’. No thanks.’’  
You heard him exhale outraged, radiating annoyance.  
‘’I’ll train her.’’, you heard him mutter under his breath before he took your arm and dragged you into the training room.  
_Wait what?_  
‘’So Alec **does** like Y/N!’’  
Max’s voice was able to be heard before the door shut closed.

‘’What the hell, Alec? Izzy’s supposed to show me some moves.’’  
‘’What? Don’t think you can handle me?’’  
He raised an eyebrow challenging.  
You groaned frustrated crossing your arms in front of your chest.  
‘’Of course not you dumbass! I don’t have the necessary experience nor am I a shadow hunter!’’  
Your confidence wasn’t based on physical skills, so there was no shame admitting this.  
But Alec apparently didn’t know that, looking all smug.  
‘’No you’re not. That’s why you don’t belong here.’’  
Oh wow, ouch.  
‘’Well maybe not. But at least I’m not some super uptight, mean shadowhunter virgin who really needs to get laid for all this aggressiveness to be released. For wanting to be the head of this institute you’re really racist, might I add. ‘’  
Alec’s mouth looked like a fish struggling to breathe.  
‘’How…I’m not how dare you-‘’  
‘’What? You’re not uptight? Yes you are. A virgin? Hell you blush every time I say something sexual. Racist ? God help me, you are. Thinking less of humans because of what? Because we aren’t half angel? Let me tell you one thing, Lightwood, the devil is an angel too.  
You rushed out of the room.

A week later the unavoidable happened. **Of course** getting dragged into this world meant that other creatures saw you as a way to get the mortal cup. Stupidly enough you hadn’t paid attention to your surroundings leading to you getting caught by vampires.  
_Perfect._  
While you were being held hostage in some old hotel you tried to remember everything you had learnt about vampires. Fast, manipulative and blood-lovers.  
You tried to stay calm but being faced with your possible death made that really hard. That was until some long-haired guy walked in, obviously charmed by your wit.  
Well, you did want to keep on living right?  
So you used the weapons of a woman, acting all flirty and seductive. It only took you 15 minutes to negotiate a deal. Your blood in exchange for your freedom. Apparently that one was a newly changed vampire, not aware of why you were being held hostage. Perfect. Except for the fact that he might not be able to control himself. But somehow it worked, the obvious dizziness and the bite mark on your neck the only witnesses of your success. That was until you ran into Alec on your way out of the hotel.  
‘’Y/N?’’  
He looked at you like he saw a ghost.  
‘’I really don’t feel like arguing right now, okay?’’, was the only thing you said before your legs gave out under you.  
He caught you before he lifted you up in his arms.  
‘’Okay.’’ ,was all he said before he hurriedly brought you back to the institute.  
A plate of noodles and a hot shower later you felt a lot better.  
Standing in Clary’s bathroom you looked at the bite mark, not noticing Alec stepping behind you.  
‘’How did you do it?’’, he asked curiously.  
You jumped , the former events still present in your mind.  
‘’Alec!’’  
‘’Sorry!’’  
You tried to calm your fast beating heart.  
‘’How did I do what?’’, you asked trying to distract yourself from hyperventilating.  
‘’Got out of a hotel full of vampires.’’  
Was there pride in his eyes? Respect?  
‘’Offering what they love the most. Women and blood.’’,you said quitely.  
His eyes turned darke instantly , focusing on your face.  
‘Y/N, you haven’t…’’  
‘’He bit me.’’,you simply interrupted.  
‘’No I can see that I mean…you said women…’’  
You furrowed your brows before you realized how that might have sounded like.  
‘’No..no not like that.’’  
Relief mirrored on his face before he nodded slowly.  
‘’Why did you come to get me?’’, you asked after a few seconds.  
‘’I thought you were going to die.’’  
‘’Why would that bother you?’’  
_Harsh._  
Alec swallowed, sighing.  
‘’Because it does. Look, I don’t…I don’t _hate_ you. I just hate that you were able to rule that police mission even though I was supposed to be the one to do so. You’re just…a girl. A mundie. ‘’  
‘’Discriminating much? Sexist and racist, wow Alec.’’  
‘’No no .’’,he exhaled frustrated pulling at his hair.  
‘’I **am** stronger than you. That’s natural. I’ve never met someone who was that..that…bossy. And I don’t mean that in a bad way. I just never had someone to give me contra.’’  
‘’So…you don’t hate me?’’, you tried to be sure.  
‘’Because it really feels like you do.’’  
He looked at you before he wrapped his large hands around your waist to lift you up on the countertop inspecting the wound on your neck.  
‘’I never could.’’, he simply said before patching up the bite mark.  
‘’I would have killed each one of them if they had done anything to you.’’  
Alec looked into your eyes, smiling slightly.  
‘’Who else would yell at me?’’  
You snorted before shaking your head a little.  
‘’You’re the most confusing guy I’ve ever met.’’  
He didn’t reply.  
After some time he suggested you to go to sleep but you were trying to avoid your bed.  
‘’Sure uhm…soon. Thank you.’’  
You waited for him to leave but apparently he could sense that something was wrong.  
‘’What is it?’’  
You tried to dodge his gaze, clearing your throat.  
‘’Y/N?’’  
When you didn’t reply you felt his hands on your face.  
‘’Liebling? What is it. Tell me.’’  
Liebling? You remebered Izzy telling you that Alec took German classes, so you assumed that it was a german word. But you had no idea what it meant.  
‘’I don’t want to sleep.’’,you admitted sighing .  
That was so embarrassing. You didn’t feel save anymore. Closing your eyes woke up current events and you feared of vampires to come looking for you again.  
Instead of asking why , Alec observed you some time before nodding lightly.  
‘’What about you come spend the night with me so I don’t have to fear you getting abducted? ‘’  
That was reversed psychology and you knew it, but you didn’t care. No, you were _thankful_.  
‘’What exactly are you proposing, Lightwood?’’, you teasingly raised an eyebrow at him.  
‘’No I didn’t-oh screw it!’’  
He picked you up bridal style carrying you to his room before laying you gently on his bed. While he disappeared in his bathroom you snuggled under the covers , inhaling his scent. Dear god, everything smelled like him. 10 minutes later you felt the mattress shift under his weight when he joined you.  
You turned around so you could face him.  
He had left the bathroom light on , you realized that he _did_ care about you.  
‘’Thank you’’, you murmued quietly searching for one of his hands. When you found it you squeezed his fingers lightly, feeling him squeezing back.  
‘’Just for the record, I don’t hate you either.’’  
A silent laugh filled the room.  
‘’Good to know.’’  
He shifted , pulling you towards him.  
You took that as an invitation to lay your head on his chest, snuggling against his warm body.  
Much much saver.  
You listened to his breathing, enjoying the way his warm hand rested on your back.  
‘’I’m a A+ kisser.’’, Alec suddenly said making you laugh amused.  
‘’Sure thing.’’, you murmured way too tired to argue back.  
‘’I’ll prove it to you one day.’’, he promised making you smile.  
‘’I’ll remind you.’’  
With a yawn you snuggled even closer to him feeling all safe and sound tugged in his arms.  
Alec was a dumbass, but he was a cute dumbass. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shows the reader his A+ kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Surpise, a second part ! Somebody requested it so I deliver :p It's quite long (for an Imagine at least) and it was kinda fun to write this. This is like my first time ever writing smut so go easy on me lol I tried ! Also if you see any mistakes please let me know sometimes even reading over it for like the third time doesn't help me to detect all the spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy the read:)

Waking up to a sleeping Alec, caught between his arms and legs was interesting. You knew you should get up right away to make it less awkward between you two but you couldn’t, not when it felt so _good_. His long eyelashes touched his cheekbones and his face looked so much younger in his sleep. You would have kept starring if Isabelle didn’t burst into his room making you groan internal. The minute she realized who her brother was holding in his arms she froze on the spot, mouth wide open before a grin took over.  
You put a finger over your lips to signalize her to keep quite before you tried to entangle yourself from his long limbs. Getting out of bed you noticed how Izzy’s eyes wandered over your dressed form, making her pout. She obviously wanted her brother to get laid.  
You sneaked over to Isabelle before you dragged her out of Alec’s room with you.  
‘’Am I still dreaming or are we in an alternative universe?’’, she spoke up after you had closed the door quietly.  
‘’Nothing happened.’’, you tried to defend yourself praying that nobody would see you sneaking out of Alec’s room.   
‘’I wouldn’t call this nothing.’’  
She laughed quietly before she wiggled her eyebrows at you.  
‘’Do you always sleep with a guy you hate?’’  
You groaned shoving at her arm.  
‘’I didn’t sleep with Alec!’’, you hissed.  
‘’We just…slept.’’  
Isabelle laughed heartily while she followed you to your own room.  
‘’Whatever, Y/N. This is just about to get interesting.’’  
‘’You suck.’’, you mumbled before closing your door in front of her face.   
_Oh my god_ , you had slept with Alec Lightwood. Literally.

A week later everyone could tell that something had changed between you and Alec.  
Isabelle, surprisingly, kept quiet about her discovery and enjoyed the play in front of her.   
Seeing Alec the first time after that night hadn’t been weird at all, except for the others who noticed the little smile that he sent your way and the short touch on your back. Just because you two weren’t _hating_ on each other anymore didn’t mean you stopped teasing him. But instead of reacting offended or annoyed he countered your wit , even making you blush sometimes. Since he told you that he would prove his A+ kissing to you, you couldn’t stop wondering about how his lips would feel on yours. It literally drove you crazy. You couldn’t watch him train anymore because every time you did he was shirtless and your thoughts drifted into inappropriate directions. Training _with him_ was impossible because his sweaty and heaving chest above you almost made you moan.   
You could no longer deny it anymore, you wanted Alec Lightwood.  
But besides the sexual need you also craved simple affection. Instead of telling you how bad you were at archery he expressed his respect for your hacking skills, showed interest about your family and your life and when you felt a little shaken up about your abduction he held you in his arms.   
During one nightly preparation for a mission he had left a kiss on your forehead before he had followed his sister out of the Institute, making Jace say ‘’Is he on drugs?’’, before he cast you a bewildered look and followed his parabatai.  
It had made you smile.

What Clary, and also the others had seemed to forget was that your stay was only temporary.   
You had college classes to attend, cheerleader training you missed and a cheated-on roommate to get back to. You liked being here but you also knew that you were responsible for your life and if you didn’t want to end up homeless you had to get back working on your future. You knew that you should probably tell that Clary first but somehow you felt the need to talk to Alec before you talked to anyone else. Alec had disappeared in the training room a few hours ago so you started to look for him there.  
You found him swaying an old looking sword, sweat running down his shirtless upper body and brows furrowed in concentration.  
You kept watching for a few minutes before you spoke up.  
‘’That makes me think you’d be a good dancer.’’  
You saw him smiling a little before he turned around to face you.  
‘’Trust me, I’m not.’’  
You laughed before took a few steps towards him.  
‘’May I?’’, you asked stretching out your hand.  
‘’Do you want to dance or do you want to hold the sword?’’, Alec asked confused.  
That made you chuckle before you replied ‘’The second’’.  
Alec carefully placed the sword in your hands watching your face as you tested out its weight.   
‘’How can you swirl it around that easily if it’s so heavy?’’  
‘’It’s not _that_ heavy to me.’’, he answered slightly cockily making you roll your eyes.  
‘’You came to train?’’, he asked while wiping his face with a towel.  
‘’No, actually I came to say goodbye.’’, you said still focused on the old sword.  
Alec froze, putting away the towel before he grabbed your shoulder.  
‘’What?’’  
You looked up for you handed him the sword back which he carelessly put on the floor.  
‘’I’m going back to college tomorrow morning so I wanted to say goodbye.’’  
You realized that Alec hadn’t even thought about you leaving the institute in the near future since you both didn’t want to kill each other anymore.  
‘’But WHY?’’  
His tone was so uncomprehendingly that it made you laugh.  
‘’Because I have my life waiting for me, Alec. Exams can’t write themselves.’’  
‘’But-‘’,he was clearly lost for words.  
‘’It’s not safe. There are demons !’’  
‘’There have been demons before I knew about it.’’, you said softly.  
He ran his fingers through his hair making it look even more disheveled than before.   
‘’But what about the vampires? And all the others knowing about your connection to the cup?’’  
‘’A risk I have to take. I can’t hide here. I’m an human and I don’t belong here, just as you said. It’s true. Also…don’t get me wrong I like it here but I like my life as well.’’  
‘’You know I didn’t mean it, right?’’, Alec said starring intensely in your eyes.  
‘’I do.’’  
You two kept looking at each other silently before you stepped closer and wrapped your arms around him.  
‘’Take care of yourself.’’  
His naked skin under your cheek and your hands felt soft even though his body was made of muscles.   
You felt his arms tightening around you when you made a move to pull away. You sighed quietly leaning back against him noticing how well your body’s fit together. Even though he was so tall.  
‘’I have something for you.’’, you murmured against his skin feeling him shivering at the contact of your lips.   
This time he allowed you to pull away, but only for him to clasp his fingers around yours.  
‘’It’s in my room.’’

Having a shirtless Alec standing in your room felt intimate and it probably was.  
You opened your drawer pulling out a quiver full of onyx colored arrows, hearing Alec suck in a breath.  
‘’Y/N, are these…?’’  
‘’Yeah.’’  
You smiled a little before giving them to the stunned Alec.  
Those arrows were the most expensive and the newest invention of the Iron Sisters.   
No wonder he looked at you like you were an Alien.  
‘’How-?’’  
‘’It is a gift from the Iron Sister. They might have asked me for a favor.’’  
His eyes got even rounder.  
‘’Don’t ask. I’m not allowed to talk about it.’’, you chuckled lightly.  
‘’ I don’t need Shadowhunters weapons but you do. So I asked them for this.’’  
You took one arrow in your hand turning it around for him to see his name engraved into the body.   
‘’It disappears when you shoot it for you not to get caught by enemies. ‘’   
His eyes lingered on the arrows before he put the one you were holding back into the quiver and putting it all down.  
‘’I don’t know how to thank you…’’  
You shook your head smiling.  
‘’Don’t get killed, that’s enough thank you.’’  
The way he looked at you made you blush, remembering something you **could** ask him for.  
‘’Do you remember what you promised me that night?’’, you asked quietly.  
You could tell that he was thinking, clearly a little confused until your eyes focused on his lips making it obvious what you were talking about.  
‘’I do.’’, his voice was suddenly really low.   
‘’I-‘’,you started before you bit down on your lip. You didn’t have to finish because he knew what you were asking for.  
‘’I always keep my promises.’’, he murmured before he cradled your head in his hands and dove forward to capture your lips.   
BOY had you been wrong his kissing skills were most definitely not an ‘F’.  
Alec’s lips were soft on yours making goose bumps erupt on your body. At first he was gentle, careful, trying. But when you moaned into the kissing feeling his tongue the kiss started to get more demanding. You pressed your body against his and wrapped your arms around Alec’s neck before you stood on your tiptoes to deepen the kiss. His hair was soft under your fingertips. Neither of you wanted to stop kissing the other so the longer the kiss lasted the more heated it got. He groaned your name before he let go of your face and put his hands under your thighs to hoist you op on his hips.  
‘’You’re so small.’’, he breathed before he closed his eyes at the feel of your lips on his neck.  
‘’No, you’re just really tall.’’, you laughed quietly in his ear before you searched for his lips again.   
While he kissed you Alec pressed you against a wall making you squirm when you felt his hips colliding with yours. He urged you to lean your head back when he pressed soft kissed on your neck before left a future hickey.  
‘’Alec.’’, you sighed in pleasure wrapping your legs tighter around him. When you involuntarily searched for friction you felt him growing in his pants making you bit your lip and him blush a little.  
Alec looked at you breathlessly, communicating with his eyes only.  
‘’You’re sure?’’, you asked softly when you understood the message.  
He wanted you just as much as you wanted him.  
‘’Never been so sure.’’, he smiled crooked before he joined your lips against and you felt yourself getting carried over to your bed where he carefully placed you on the covers.   
You knew that Alec was inexperienced when it came to sexuality, the reason why you used to tease him with that. But the way he confidently pulled your shirt over your head made you believe that he might be talented in a lot more things than just archery.   
‘’You’re so beautiful.’’, he said in awe as he took in the skin that he had revealed before he kissed your cleavage. Thanks to his prior training he had no shirt on so your hands were free to roam his chiseled body. As much as you enjoyed his lips on your skin you had been waiting ages , at least it felt like it, to touch him. So you shoved against his chest, urging him onto his back before you straddled his hips. Alec’s eyes were dark with lust observing every move you made.  
‘’I’ve been waiting to touch you like this since that night.’’, you confessed as you let your hands stroke over his hard chest, noticing a little hair, before your hands discovered the skin covering his abs. There was a small trail of hair leading into his pants that made you gulp.  
 _So hot_.   
Alec raised an eyebrow before he smiled at you.  
‘’And I’ve been wanting to do this since then.’’  
He sat up leaving a short but deep kiss on your lips before he kissed your color bones and sneaked his hand around your body to find the clasp of your bra.  
‘’It’s easier with two hands.’’, you whispered smiling without any teasing in your tone which was the reason Alec followed your tip. A second later it was open and he threw the garment on the floor.   
You watched him looking at you, feeling yourself blush as little before he pressed an adoring kiss between your breasts.  
‘’So beautiful.’’, he murmured before he stroked the skin on the underside of your boobs and eventually teased your nipples. You grabbed his hair softly encouraging him to do whatever he wanted to do. He replaced his fingers with his mouth making you moan and pressing closer to him. Due to your position you felt his hardness against your clothed center making you move your hips a little in need of friction. Alec moaned against your skin when he felt your movements meeting your eyes, biting his lips.  
‘’Lay back.’’, you said softly and when he did you dragged your lips over his chest and his stomach, biting softly in the skin that meets his pants.   
‘’This is incredibly hot.’’, you murmured trailing your finger down the path of hair to support your argument. You heard Alec suck in a breath before you placed your hand on his clothed manhood just to see his reaction.  
He gulped trying not to press himself into your hand but it didn’t work.  
You opened his pants before you dragged them down his legs, leaving him only clad in boxers.  
That was a sight for heaven.  
It didn’t take long until these too disappeared and your hand was teasing his manhood, making Alec moan in pleasure.  
At some point he had realized that if you kept going like this he wouldn’t get to the REALLY good part so he pulled your hand away, switched position so that you were lying on your back.  
Your jeans found their way to the floor before his hands stroked you through your panties. You bit your lip , your heart was pounding in your chest.  
‘’How are you so good at this?’’,you murmured for the second time making him laugh.  
‘’I might have not as much experience as Jace does but I know a few things, Liebling.’’  
You suppressed a moan when his fingers slipped under your panties on your hot skin.  
‘’Liebling? What does that mean? I heard you say it last week as well.’’  
Alec smiled softly before he fully undressed you leaving you completely naked in front of him.  
‘’Liebling is German and means darling.’’, he said before his fingers started to pleasure you making you suck in a breath.  
 _God, he was good!_  
You took a hold of his hand, looking at him intensely.  
‘’ _Please_ , Alec.’’  
He returned the gaze before he swallowed visible, making his adam apple pop.   
That was until he realized something.  
‘’Shit I don’t have-‘’  
You silenced him with a kiss.  
‘’We don’t need to. I’m on birth control.’’  
‘’Birth control?’’  
Right, Shadowhunters couldn’t use pills because their gens destroyed them.  
‘’Yeah a pill.’’  
You kissed him again before murmuring ‘’Should I take over?’’  
He nodded and he turned himself on his back, watching you straddling his hips.  
You leaned forward, capturing his lips and clasped your fingers together with his before you slowly lowered yourself onto his proud manhood.   
You both moaned at the same time and Alec’s body was covert in goose bumps when he felt you around him.  
At first it was tender, soft and a little shy. Alec’s eyes focused on your movements, your body and your face, not quite believing how beautiful you were.  
At some point he took over, rolling you onto your back , kissing you and meeting your hips in more desperate ways. All you could perceive was how good he felt inside of you, the way he smelled and how close you were to your release.   
‘’Tell me you’re close!’’, Alec groaned keeping his head still to take a deep breath, calming him done.  
But you moved your hips signalizing him to keep going.  
‘’So close.’’, you assured him and when you felt his fingers rubbing your clit you were tumbling over the edge. Shortly after Alec followed and you felt his heavy body on yours, his fast breathing in your ear.  
You stayed like this for a while, matching breathing and occasional kisses on each other skins.   
‘’You okay?’’,you asked softly stroking through his hair.  
‘’Are _you_ okay?’’,he replied with a slight grin looking at you.  
‘’I didn’t hurt you, did I? Am I crushing you?’’  
You laughed before you shook your head ‘no’.  
‘’No, you were perfect.’’, you said honestly before winking at him.  
‘’But you ARE crushing me.’’  
He chuckled while he laid down next to you pulling you to his chest.  
Your cell phone on the bedside table beeped, showing a message of Isabelle.  
 **CONGARTULATIONS ON GETTING MY BROTHER LAID. YOU’RE MY HERO.**   
You groaned at the message hiding your face in Alec’s chest.  
Alec read the message too and chuckled.  
‘’You know if you’re gone who is going to take that job?’’  
‘’Your hand? OW!’’  
You laughed loudly when he boxed you softly rolling away from him.  
He followed you to wrap his arms tightly around you.  
‘’I hate sassy girls!’’  
You giggled.  
‘’No, you love it.’’  
You felt his smile when he pressed a kiss on your cheek.  
‘’I love YOU. ‘’  
You looked at him, smiling softly before tracing his lips with your finger.  
‘’I love you , too.’’  
The following kiss was deep and loving.  
‘’That’s all I need to know, to be sure that we can work this out.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? :p

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ! I'm always up for criticism and a request.


End file.
